Level 1138
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 1137 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1139 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The colour bombs underneath marmalade may be useless due to the liquorice swirls and the area where the colour bombs are do not spawn regular candies. *Two additional colour bombs must be created to fulfil the order. *The orders are worth 26,000 points,(100 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy) + (25 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy) = 26,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *An interesting level with quite a few things to think about. You need to break the task down into parts. *In the first part of this level, you need to focus on releasing and then feeding the frog. It is probably impossible to complete this level without a frogtastic impact in the middle of the colour-bomb-strewn isolated three-by-three in the lower left-hand corner. *It is a non-trivial problem simply to release and feed the frog. Wrapped candies are especially good at working through locked chocolate, so try to focus on those for clearance purposes. Combined with stripes or each other, those wrapped ones will make light work of that. If you can clear plenty of space around the frog, feeding/filling the little chap becomes much quicker and easier. *Once you have unlocked the candy frog, fill it and release the frogtastic in the middle of that three-by-three, which will un-marmalade all five colour bombs there. *In order to complete that first part, you should have cleared a fair amount of space on the main board - you'll need it to create a couple more colour bombs (only five of the seven are donated) and plenty more stripes. *For the next part, you might want to use an additional frogtastic to clear any remaining chocolate or a fallow area; this you can do by combining one of the colour bombs with the froggie and moving him back to the main board. Only do this if you have the need and the spare tempo. *Try to combine a striped + colour bomb to create the many striped candies you need in one fell swoop. You probably don't have time to complete the order any other way but the good news is that, if you have followed the above advice, you might well still have the time and space to complete the order this way. Trivia *The structure of the board looks like an overturned level 694. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery M1138.jpg|Mobile version Level 1138 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Teapot Tower levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with locked chocolate Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty Category:Medium levels